You're Not Alone
by Caljumaia
Summary: Bard loves his children more than the world, and misses his wife everyday. When someone he cared about in his youth comes back, she may be able to help him feel whole again. (Bard X OC)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry!" the young boy yelled over his shoulder as he continued running down the dock. He swerved through the mass of people, careful not to run into anymore stands. The cold air burned his throat as he ran, yet he didn't slow down. Excitement welled up in him as he neared the center of the town. He had overheard his parents talking about this day for months, and how everything would, with any luck, change for the better.

Squeezing his way through the mass of legs, he reached the front of the crowd. A smile broke out on his face; a new master of the town had arrived. The boat slowly made its way through the canal, people cheering it on as it moved. As it got closer, the boy saw a man standing near the front of the boat, slowly waving at the people. He was a young man with orange hair, and stood with such regality it made the boy's jaw drop in awe.

The old master, a cruel tyrannical man, had died last summer. There had been talk of the new Master of Lake Town, Dorn, and with him were the promises of wealth and good fortune. This man came from Helm's Deep, a land much more prosperous than this, and was sent here to help the failing town. His promises talked of growth of the common man, and opening trade with more than the Elves of Mirkwood. Hope filled the boy with warmth; the town was in shambles from the old Masters rule, forcing many to starvation and children into work.

The boat finally reached where he was standing, and that was when he saw someone else was on the boat. Standing with the man was a small girl, bright red hair glowing in the sun. She stood close to the new Master of Lake Town, lazily waving at the people cheering them on from the docks. She had a soft face, and large, doe like eyes that dropped from boredom. She was scanning the crowd as she waved, before eventually locking eyes with the boy. A smile graced her face, and her eyes lit up as she waved more enthusiastically at him. Feeling a heat blush on his cheeks, he waved back as the boat continued. They kept waving at each other until she was out of sight.

The crowd broke away, some following the boat as it neared The Master's house, others going about their work. The town buzzed with talk and gossip. He continued the stare at the boat a little longer, contemplating on whether he wanted to follow or not.

"Bard! Bard, what did I say about running ahead?" a man yelled out from behind. Bard turned around, seeing his dad walking towards him, a large fish net in his hand. He had a scowl on his face as he stopped next to the boy.

"I'm sorry Da, I just wanted to see the new Master, and I couldn't wait!" Bard said excitedly, looking back down the canal where the boat had disappeared. "Can we go hear his speech?"

"No," he threw the fish net in Bards hands, making him tumble a bit at the unexpected weight, "We have a job to do, unlike the rest of this town who can stand by and cheer. Just because we have a new Master doesn't mean everything will be fixed over night. We have to keep working." he turned around quickly, walking down the docks to where the boats are tied.

Bard's good mood gone, he slowly followed his dad to the docks, but not before stealing one more glance down the canal.

* * *

><p>The moon had risen by the time Bard and his father returned from the lake. The day had been long, and the catch had been small. Every year it seemed the lake was dying, and less fish were returning. Bard's dad had talked about leaving the fishing business behind and becoming a bargeman; the pay was less, but at least he knew he would get paid instead of hoping he caught enough to get paid. This put his father in a terrible mood, and instead of returning home he went to the tavern he frequently visited after work. Bard was left to his own again; a drunken father and a mother who paid him no mind.<p>

So instead he walked the along the docks, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Even in this cold, Bard enjoyed walking around the town at this time of night. The town was much quieter now, the towns folk staying inside in the warmth of their homes. There would be no fire when Bard returned home; his father said coal was a waste of money and would rather freeze than keep their toes warm.

Bard gazed into the canal, chucks of ice floating silently through the town. The winter came early this year, and was taking it's time leaving. He took his hands out of his pockets, rubbing his arms to get them heat back in them when suddenly something bumped into Bard, knocking him on him back.

"Ow! What the-" he shouted, rubbing his back side.

"Oh goodness, I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" a voice interrupted him. Small hands gripped his jacket, pulling him off the ground. "Are you hurt?"

Bard was lost for words, not knowing what to say. The young red haired girl from that morning was in front of him, worry on her face. "Um, no, I'm ok." He murmured, running a hand through his hair.

She looked him up and down, and when she saw he wasn't hurt she grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and started running down the docks again.

"What are you doing?" Bard shouted as he was pulled behind her; even though she was about half a foot shorter, she was quick.

"I'm running from the guards!" she turned and grinned, "And you're going to help!" Bard tried to pull his jacket from her grasp, but she held on. They ran for a minute, jumping over boxes that littered the dock and weaving through the occasional person who was still wandering that night.

She turned down an alley, but ended up at a dead end. "Shoot! Dead end!" She looked around, trying to find they're next route. She finally let go of his jacket as she scanned the back wall, most likely looking for a way to climb over the high fence. Bard could hear footsteps that he didn't know were there get closer.

Bard grabbed her hand this time, causing her to stop looking around the alley and look at his face. Bard couldn't help but smirk; her huge eyes showed so much curiosity, so much innocence, yet he could see the mischief in them as well. "Follow me." He said, pulling her back out the alley and down the docks towards the end of town.

Their feet barely made noise as they out ran the slower, heavily suited guards. Bard was born in the town, and knew every turn and every secret space to squeeze through the walls. Eventually, the two couldn't hear any footsteps at all. They slowed down, eventually stopping as they reached the end of the town and the docks suddenly came to a halt. The both put their hands on their knees, panting as they caught their breath.

"Thanks for your help; It's going to take me a while to learn my way around town." The girl finally said as her breathing turned to normal. She sat down on the edge of the dock, her feet over hanging and stopping about an inch before they touched the icy water underneath. She wrapped her thick coat closer to her body to keep the cold winds out.

Now that they stopped, he had a good chance to look at her up close. Her bright red hair was luminous in the moonlight; it seemed like it was always vibrant no matter what light she was under. Her eyes looked almost golden as she peered across the water, taking in the view before her. She wore a thick jacket made of fur, covering most of her body except for the bottom half of her legs. He couldn't help but compare her to himself. His jacket was thin and didn't do well to keep him warm; it was his father's coat when he was a boy and there were too many holes to fix. He had shaggy hair that stuck out everywhere, and his blue eyes had lost its glow long ago. For once, Bard felt insecure, seeing how shabby he looked compared to the graceful girl next to him.

"Why were you running anyways?" Bard finally questioned; he sat down next to her, but his legs crossed, not wanting them to get wet from the lake.

"I was running from Dorn's guard's; he wouldn't let me explore this morning and instead made me ride through town on his boat…" Suddenly her eyes widened and she looked Bard in the eyes, "You're the boy I saw in the crowd!"

Bard couldn't help but smile; she was so much cheerier than anyone else in the town, and it was nice to talk to someone who wasn't moody and miserable all the time. "That was me. Is Dorn your father?"

The girl scoffed, rolling her eyes, "No, he's my uncle. I had to come along though since my mum and dad are merchants and they didn't want me to travel the roads with them." She fiddled with a loose string on her coat, a somber look overcoming her, "I'd rather travel than be stuck in some fancy house learning maths and literature."

Bard felt a small anger build up in him at her words, "Some people don't have that opportunity." He fumed, glaring at the girl sitting next to him.

She looked up from the string, the same innocence in her eyes as before returning. "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't think. Where are my manners! I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Nora." She held out her hand towards him.

He could tell she meant no ill will, but he found himself feeling worse about himself the longer he was near her. She had parents who cared enough about her to try and give her a good future; his parents would rather him work than learn. Bard hesitated for a second, not knowing what to think. Nora had the opportunity to learn and the luxury to live in a nice, warm house. She had nice things, and could live comfortably her entire life. Yet here she was with him, out in the cold. She was sitting next to a fisherman's son as if they had always been friends. He reached out to shake her hand, "The name's Bard."

Nora grinned, looking away from him and out onto the lake. "Well, Bard, I hope you aren't terribly busy. I need someone to show me around."

Bard felt his anger finally dissipate, and he smiled as well. "I can show you some places to hide; you look to young to be running around by yourself anyways." He caught himself teasing her as the tension had lifted.

"I am ten years old! I am plenty old enough to wonder about as I please!" she huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "Besides, you look like you're the same age."

"I'm eleven." He said, matter-of-factly.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps behind them. Nora sighed, standing up, "I think I have ran long enough, don't want to get into to much trouble my first night here. It was good to meet you Bard, and let's explore again soon." She turned, taking a step, before turning back around."Oh, and here you can have these." She said as she pulled something from a pocket in her coat. She more or less shoved it in his lap before taking off towards the footsteps.

Bard didn't have time to say anything before she was out of sight. He looked as the mass in his lap and saw that it was a crumpled up pair of knitted gloves. Bard felt heat rise to his cheeks as he stared at the present; he didn't own any gloves, and they had fallen apart. He slipped them on, noticing that they were big enough for him to wear for a few more winters.

For the second time that day, he longed to go after this girl. Bard found himself staring at the spot where she had turned the corner for a while before finally heading home.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since he had last seen Nora, and he would have thought he had dreamt of it if it weren't for the gloves she had given him. He always kept them on his person, but he couldn't wear them around his parents for fear that they would take them from him. Every day after he was done working with his father he would walk by The Masters house, hoping to see her. Guards constantly stood at the entrance to the house, not allowing anyone in.

The guards caused a lot of problems through the town; ever since The Master had first arrived to the town, he hasn't stepped foot out of his house. Whenever someone wanted to go and talk to the man the guards wouldn't let them even get close to the door or leave a message. People were talking about how he was going to end up just like the old Master of the town, and people weren't happy.

All of it made Bard wonder if he should even try and talk to Nora; if she wanted to live in a nice house and ignore the woes of the people in the town, then she was no friend of his. On a few occasions he wanted to throw his gloves in the lake, not wanting her sympathy, but he knew it would be ungrateful if he did. His pride was wounded, and her staying shut away in that house didn't make him feel any better. Yet he was excited at the thought of having a friend; most kids his age either worked all day or had the opportunity to go to school. Bard never had the chance to talk to anyone else his age.

After tying the boat to the dock, Bard walked towards the center of town with his father to buy some thread to fix one of his fathers's fishing nets. The net caught on something in the water after he had thrown it in, and trying to loosen the rope he tore a hole. It caused the fishing trip to end early, and had earned Bard a bruised face.

Eyes cast down, he quietly walked through the people in the market square, closely following his father. His father passed the market though and continued down the docks towards the tavern. Fuming, Bard walked away from the market as well; he had no money to buy the thread for the net, and he wasn't going to bother and try if his father wasn't going to either. Bard made his way towards the edge of town; his feet took him to a quiet part of town that was hidden away from most people. It was one of his favorite places to sit and relax, and was the place where he had taken Nora. Rounding the corner, he saw a red head sitting at the edge of the dock.

"Nora?" Bard called out as he got closer. The girl turned to look at him, and when she saw who called to her a smile graced her features.

"Bard! I was wondering if I would get to see you again!" She patted the dock next to her, gesturing for him to sit. Hesitating for a second, he obliged. He sat cross-legged next to her, about a foot between the two. "I've been holed up in that house," she continued, looking up at him. He saw her eyes flicker for the briefest of moments at his cheek before looking back at his eyes. Instead of saying anything though , she scooted closer to him, "I got in so much trouble for running off!" she giggled.

Heat rose to his cheeks as she kept scooting even closer; now only a couple inches of space between the two. She was wearing her large fur coat again, and he could feel the warmth coming from her. She looked so out of place in the dark town; everything about her looked so bright and new. It confused Bard even more over how he felt towards her. He reached into his pockets, pulling out the gloves she had thrown at him.

"You didn't have to give these to me, ya know." He said, holding them out towards her.

Her brows furrowed as she looked at them, but she didn't reach out to take them. "No they were a gift. My mum taught me to knit and I made those on my trip. They're much too big for me, so I thought I should give them to someone else instead of throw them away." She shrugged, "I grabbed the wrongs ones when I was out that night, and you were the first person I ran into." she looked up at his face, locking eyes.

Suddenly Bard felt extremely guilty for trying to return them; his stupid pride was ill placed. He had only talked to Nora one other time, but her face showed her entire character. Her eyes were wide, hazel orbs that showed so much. He could see how sad she felt for offending him, how curious she was about the world, and the happiness in her heart. No one in Laketown looked like her; no one showed anything on his or her face other than sorrow. She looked away, and Bard let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. "I didn't mean to offend Bard."

Bard twisted his hands, his stomach churning. "No, I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to think I needed help."

Nora scoffed, shoving him slightly, "You're the one that's supposed to take care of me and show me around, remember?" She stood up, stretching her legs a bit; Bard's side was instantly cold as she moved away, causing him to shiver. "Besides, your hands were freezing! If you're going to hold my hand, make sure they're warm!" she held her hand out to him, grinning; "Want to show me around?"

Bard smiled and put the gloves on before accepting her hand. Her hand was unnaturally warm.

* * *

><p>It was late at night, the moon having been in the sky for a while now. Bard and Nora were back on the dock where they had met that morning; it was their 'official' meeting spot. Bard showed her all over the town, and where the best places were to sneak away from people for a while. She was full of questions on whom everyone was, and everyone's story. Bard was surprised how little she had talked about herself. She was the first person of some nobility who was more down to earth than most.<p>

Nora had asked about the mountain that stood in the distance, as it was in full view from where they were sitting. Bard had told her all about the dwarves that lived along side men, until a dragon had come and stolen it all. "There's a prophecy actually, that says the dwarves of Erebor will return one day to reclaim their home." Bard explained, pointing to the lonely mountain in the distance. Nora's mouth was agape in awe as she stared at the mountain.

"Can you imagine how much good that gold could do?" she wondered.

"I don't think it would do any good, that gold is cursed." Bard said solemnly, staring at the towering figure in the distance. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Nora look at him, her mouth closing at his somber tone.

"Bard, can I give you another gift, if you promise not to be mad?"

Bard looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "You don't have to give me anything."

"I know, but I felt bad about something I said when we were here last, and I wanted to give you something to make up for it." She reached into her coat and what Bard has come to find out has many pockets. She pulled out a small book bound in leather, and handed it to him.

Bard took the book from her, opening the first page. It had a picture of a forest, a huge wolf like creature stepping out of the shadows. Just outside of the forest was a man, his bow strung back as he prepared to send an arrow at the beast. The art work was beautifully done. He looked at the front of the book and read _"The Bowman"_.

"I remember how you said that a lot of people don't have the opportunity to learn, and from what I can see, there's no library here. So I wanted to give you a book to read." Nora's words broke his thoughts from the book. He looked up at her, and saw her smiling. "It's one of my favorite stories."

"You know, you smile more than anyone I know," Bard caught himself saying out loud as he looked back down at the book. He heard her giggling, and felt her scoot next to him till they're arms were touching.

"That's what everyone tells me. I just like smiling!"

Bard laughed with her, putting the book in his jacket. "Thank you Nora, I don't really have anything to give you though."

Nora's face turned red, almost matching her hair. She scratched her head, turning away from him, "I don't need anything, I just want to be friends. I like hanging out with you." She murmured. "You're probably the nicest person I've ever met."

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Well, you helped out a lot of people while we were exploring; like the older woman who dropped her fish that she was carrying, or the boy that dropped his fruit in the canal. Everyone else just walked by, but you stopped and helped."

Bard shrugged, his cheeks burning red just like Nora's; "I just don't want to end up miserable like everyone else." He looked across the lake, looking at the crescent moon falling into the horizon.

"Bard, is your face ok?"

Bard snapped his head in her direction, caught off guard by the question. "It's fine." Bard rubbed his cheek with a gloved hand. The bruise was tender and most likely black and blue, but his long hair kept it mostly out of sight. Anger built up in him, waiting for her to throw sympathy at him. But instead she leaned her head against his shoulder. She didn't say anything as they sat there, and Bard was grateful; he didn't want to talk about it and she didn't bother him. Hesitantly, he put an arm around her shoulders. He drank in her warmth as they watched the moon fall further in the sky.

* * *

><p>Nora quietly shut the cellar door, trying to make as little noise as possible. She was tired, and all she wanted to do was go to bed. She had been up all night with Bard, not wanting to go home. And not wanting him to go home; she had guessed that was where he got the bruised cheek but she wasn't going to make him talk about it if he didn't want to.<p>

When she first saw Bard on the docks when she first got to Laketown, she felt butterflies in her stomach. At first, she was worried about the place; despite the cheers from everyone the town seemed depressed and gloom hung in the air. Then she saw him; he was handsome, with long wavy black hair and blue eyes that shown. He stuck out like a sore thumb, and it instantly attracted Nora.

From that moment, she wanted to get to know him. That first night she had walked through the town, a small part of her knew she wouldn't find the boy wandering around. But after she ran into him after running from the guards, she know they were meant to be friends. It made Nora feel giddy, and the smile wouldn't leave her face.

She slipped off her shoes, making her way towards her room. The house was starting to fill with light as the sun began to rise. The house was creaking as she walked; the wet town made the house feel damp, and Nora wasn't sure how people could get used to the feeling. It made the floors cold and damp, constantly making noise as she put as little weight in her steps as possible.

Nora had already decided though that she could get used to the damp.

She finally made it to her room, only to be met by Dorn, her uncle. Nora's features instantly sobered; her uncle looked displeased.

"Where were you last night Nora?" her uncle asked, staring at her from his spot by the window. Nora bowed her head in embarrassment; she had been hoping no one would notice her absence.

"I'm sorry uncle, I haven't had a chance to explore the town. I wanted to know what this place is like."

Dorn's scowled at her; "I would have let you explore with the guards as company if you didn't insist on gallivanting around on your own. This place is filth Nora; you are here so that you can continue your education, as you wouldn't be able to traveling. You do not need to talk to anyone here."

Nora shuffled her feet, her stomach in knots, "Uncle, I thought we were here to fix the town? We can't fix the town if we stay inside all the time."

Dorn snorted, "I am here to make sure the town keeps paying the taxes they owe. You will do your best to remember you are _not_ one of these people. You are not to socialize with them; do you understand?"

Nora nodded her head, still avoiding his gaze.

Dorn walked towards Nora, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, her breath hitched; "Especially stay away from that fisherman's boy. I can tell he will cause me a lot of trouble." Dorn patted her shoulder once more before walking out of the room.

Nora stared at her uncles retreating figure, mouth wide open.

_'How had he known about Bard?'_


	3. Chapter 3

"Nora! Where did you go?" Bard yelled. Birds scattered at the sudden noise, the red and yellow leaves of the tress falling as they flew through the branches. Bard pulled back the arrow in his bow looking to see if he could hit a bird, but they had flown away before he even had a chance.

After the noise settled Bard listened again trying to pick up any noise. Whenever the two of them went to the woods surrounding the lake, Nora had a habit of sneaking off and trying to scare him.

Bard rounded the corner and paused. Nora had her bow strung back, focusing on the small doe about 20 yards away. The deer hadn't noticed them yet, and Nora took her time to make sure the shot wouldn't miss. She let go of the arrow and it pierced the deer right behind its shoulder blade. The deer let out a noise before falling onto the ground, not moving again.

Nora jumped up in excitement, turning around and looking at Bard, "I can't believe I hit it! Oh I'm so happy I got it, now you'll be able to take it home!"

Bard smiled, putting the arrow back in the holder on his back. Nora had given the bow and arrow holder when he turned 13 about six months ago, and he spent almost all his free time practicing. It was almost natural for him, and before long he was more accurate than Nora. She always teased him it was because of the book she had given him, and she would constantly call him 'the Bowman'.

"That was amazing Nora!" he ruffled her hair, walking over to the deer. It was small, not very old, but it would feed him and his parents a fine meal and the pelt would be put to good use. "You'll have to come over and have some stew!"

Bard picked up the deer and carried it over to where they had set up camp. The two of them had been camping out in the woods for the past 3 days, enjoying the good weather before winter took hold once more. With no one caring where they were anymore, they spent as much time as possible away from Esgaroth. Since Bard's father was no longer a fisherman, he didn't have to work every day like before.

Nora sat down near the burnt out fire, moving the burnt logs out of the way to put new ones on. "I wish we didn't have to go back." She mumbled, not looking up at him.

Secretly, Bard felt the same way. He wanted nothing more than to spend every day with Nora. Chuckling, he sat down next to her "We can't stay out here forever. What will we do when it rains?"

"We will build a shack with a roof!"

"And when wolves attack?"

"You'll hunt them all down and save me!"

"Or if the lake floods over the bank?"

"You need a bath anyways." She teased, shoving him away lightly. This continued for a while throughout the night; every scenario Bard came up with, Nora came up with an excuse. They sat near the bank for hours as the sun crept towards the horizon.

* * *

><p>Nora paced back and forth in her room, knots in her stomach. She was incredibly angry, and she didn't know what she should do.<p>

She had overheard her uncle talking to his assistant, a young, nasty boy named Alfred, on what else could be taxed in the town. Their next move was to tax any food that came into town that was not purchased from the merchants he employed. They more or less were going to take any food that was hunted, forcing the town to buy their food from the merchants under The Masters domain.

It was terrible, and she knew she couldn't do anything to help. Nora has lived in Esgaroth for over 3 years now, and loved the people here. It took a while for everyone to warm up to her, but once they did they welcomed her in open arms. Bard had helped; he made sure she knew everyone and she knew everyone's story. Whenever she would be in town, she made sure not to wear her bright clothes, and opted to wear clothes made in the town. She hated sticking out like a sore thumb; the only thing that made her stand out now was her bright, red hair.

Dorn was furious at first when he couldn't get her to stay in the house. He threatened to make her leave, but even as the Master of Laketown he still wasn't more powerful than her parents. Eventually he gave up, and decided to have nothing to do with her. She only ever saw him if she passed him in the hallways; when that happened, there wouldn't be as much as a nod of acknowledgement.

Her uncle had grown fat, greasy, and cruel. She had enjoyed his company when she was young, when he was a merchant like her parents. They all traveled together, a huge caravan employed by her parents. He would frequently watch over her, and play with her when no one else would. When he went into politics though, his attitude became snotty and their relationship fell apart.

This didn't bother her; she had a new family and life here in this town. She had Bard. They were always together and never spent more than a couple days apart. Most days they explored the areas around the town, and during the warmer months they even slept on the shore by the lake. Bard had never been to her home (just how she wanted it) and she had only been to his on a handful of occasions. His father was never there, and his mother more or less ignored them.

And now her uncle was going to make their lives, and everyone else's in the town, even worse. Every day she saw the effect of her uncle's taxes; the starvation, robberies and violence. It put a pit in her stomach.

Nora stopped pacing, and knew that she had to try and talk to him, however helpless that may be. Even if it didn't make a difference, she was one of the few people who could stand up to him. She walked out of her room and to her uncle's study. Not bothering to knock she pushed open the door, causing the people inside to quickly stop their conversation.

"What do you think you're doing barging in on The Master's study like that?" Alfred sneered, blocking her path to her uncle. Nora wasn't swayed though and easily shoved him out of the way. Even though he was almost a decade older than her, he was puny and too much of a coward to fight her back.

"Dorn, what is this about taxing the people more? Haven't you got enough gold?" she demanded, gesturing to the piles of gold on his desk.

Dorn leaned forward in his chair, pointing angrily in her direction, "Watch your tongue girl; you are a guest here and you will treat The Master of Laketown with more respect!"

"I will not!" she yelled. Dorn eyes went wide, and he leaned back in his chair. "When we came here, you promised these people you would make their lives better, not worse! All you care about is your greed and filling your pockets! If you're so hungry for gold go take it from the dragon Smaug, not these poor people!"

Dorn stood up and walked in front of her. His demeanor was stiff as he held back his rage. She knew he wanted to hit her; he had made that known before. But he dare not make her mom mad, his older sister. He knew his place, and he kept in mind that he isn't as powerful as he leads everyone to believe.

Nora egged him on; "You've grown fat and lazy uncle, and the man you used to be is no more. You're killing this town and everyone in it!"

Dorn shoved his finger to her chest, causing her to stumble back a bit at the unexpected force; "You are not of this town, you are far better than these people, yet you act like you are one of them! That Bard boy has done nothing but turn you into a delinquent! I will be informing my sister that this is a poor place for you to learn."

"You will not!" she repeated, feeling a bit nervous. If her parents didn't think she was learning, they would most likely make her return to Helm's Deep. She loved her parents, and missed them every day. But she loved the people of Esgaroth, and she never wanted to leave Bard.

Dorn leaned in close to her, "I will do as I like, girl, so for your sake you had better watch your tongue."

This time, Nora stayed silent.

* * *

><p>Nora gripped his hand tighter, but he didn't return the gesture. She knew he wouldn't anyways, but she wanted to make sure he knew she was there.<p>

For the first time in the almost 6 years she had known Bard, she was at a loss of words on how to comfort him. Bard didn't look at her, but stared at the large stone on the ground in front of them. Fresh dirt lay underneath their feet, the sun burning their backs as it fell into the sky. It was particularly hot that summer, and the day had been long and tiring.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Nora asked quietly, looking away from the boy and back at the stone.

"I don't want to go back to that house. I don't want to be there by myself." He finally replied, no emotion in his voice.

It was at that house where he had found her. His mother was collapsed on the floor, barely conscious. Bard had returned from his work as a bargeman when he walked in on her. He had called out onto the docks to try and find someone that would help, but they all ignored him. Nora didn't know what had happened till that night when he failed to show up at their meeting spot.

Nora walked to his home to find him sitting on the floor next to his mother's body, completely void of emotion.

There had been no one to help him; the town's people did not like Bard and his family. Dorn's taxes had pushed the town over the edge, and talk of growth had died years ago and had been replaced with rebellion. The town was in shambles, and everyone hated The Master because of it. That meant everyone hated Nora, and everyone hated Bard. It didn't matter that Nora hated her uncle as much as everyone else; she still had a nicer home and finer clothes than everyone else and was public enemy number two. The warm welcome they used to give her were now only cold shoulders.

Nora spent most days with Bard, but that day her tutor was in town. The two of them usually left the town and explored the forests around the lake. Or Nora would ride along with Bard as he picked up the empty barrels from the Elves of Mirkwood. Bard's father had died 2 years ago, found face down in a canal after a night of drinking. Since then, he was the main provider for his home. His mother had been sick for a while, and eventually she stopped leaving the house. Even though her health was declining every day, no one had expected her to pass away yet.

The next day Nora went with Bard to bury his mother, in a spot of land next to his father. No one came to help, and Bard dug the hole alone. Nora tried to help, but he was silent and didn't stop until he was done.

"Well, we don't have to go back; we can go hunting, or swimming, or just walk around if you like?" she suggested.

Bard finally looked at Nora, and her heart broke. His blue eyes were dull, and his face sagged in pain. Even though he had just turned 17 a couple months ago, she could see a few gray hairs and the stress lines on his face. It was the face that Nora had fallen in love with. Nora reached a hand and cupped his cheek; Bard leaned against it, shutting his eyes.

"Bard, I know this is horrible. There isn't even anything I can say to make you feel better. But you're not alone, and you will never be alone."

A soft smile forms on his lips, and when he opened his eyes there was a tiny bit of light in them. He gently grabbed her hand and kissed her palm, "I know I'm not alone."


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the reviews!_

_I wanted to let everyone know that I am making Bard slightly younger in my story than he is in the book/movie (he was 43 when Smaug attacked, and will be 38 instead.) Also, I am not sure that I will make Bard's wife a character, and she may just be mentioned; I haven't decided yet! Last note, I know Bard and Nora are young, but I'm pretty sure modern day social conventions are thrown out the window in Middle Earth, so keep that in mind!_

* * *

><p>Sunlight started to fill the small room, the rays warming up the chilled air. Fall was approaching once again, and every year it felt like it got colder sooner and hung around longer. Bard wasn't cold though, he had someone to keep him warm through the night.<p>

Nora was wrapped around him, sleeping soundly. Her arms were wrapped around his torso, and legs tangled with his. Her mouth was slightly open, and was faintly snoring. Bard loved watching her while she slept; she was such a peaceful sleeper unlike him. He didn't know how she was able to sleep through the night with all of his tossing and turning.

It was morning though, and he had to get up soon to work. Bard swept back some hair that had fallen on her face, and her eyes barely opened.

"Good morning." He whispered, rubbing a thumb over her cheek. She smiled weakly at him before burying her face in his side, covering her eyes from the sun. Bard smiled; she was never a morning person, but she always gave him a smile.

This was how it had been for over a year now; when his mom passed away he sold their home and bought a small house in the middle of town with Nora. She had told her parents how she wished to stay in Esgaroth with him, and after a lot of persuasion they allowed it. Leaving them and the family business though meant that they weren't going to provide for her anymore. They gave her a fair amount of gold and told her that she will need to make her own money now.

Bard felt bad he couldn't give her the luxuries that her parents could, or someone else that her parents could introduce her too. Time and time again though Nora told him she didn't want those things. The gold her parents gave her wasn't even being spent, but rather saved for a day it was needed.

They had their small cozy home, and they had each other. There wasn't anywhere else in the world Bard would rather be.

"Nora, I have to go to work."

She mumbled a reply, and held onto him tighter. Bard chuckled and easily untangled himself from her grip. She grabbed the blankets and wrapped them around her, giving Bard a mean glare.

"I wish you didn't have to work today."

"I know me too. But the sooner I leave, the sooner we can spend the day together." He leaned over the bed, pulling the blankets away from her face. He gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek, causing her to giggle and squirm away from him; "Happy Birthday Nora."

Nora grinned, and it made Bard's stomach fill with butterflies. Even though he had known her for as long as he had, her smile still makes him fill amazing.

She suddenly grabbed his hand, pulling him back onto the bed. She quickly wrapped herself around him before he had a chance to get up. "It's my birthday, so you can be a little late! You're so warm!" she exclaimed.

Bard complied, running his hand through her hair. He loved how bright it was; the splash of color in the dark town. "If I don't work, we won't be able to live here."

"We can still live on the bank by the river. As long as I am with you, I don't care where we are." She said, looking him in the eyes. Just like her hair, they glowed bright compared to everything else around her.

Bard smiled, kissing her deeply. "I love you, Nora."

"I love you too, Bard."

* * *

><p>Dorn sat in his study, staring out at the cold, nasty town below. The town's folk were running around, frantically cleaning the docks; his soldiers had done their routine inspection, and made sure no vendor was hiding anything that they shouldn't have. It made Dorn sick to his stomach to see such pathetic people, and everyday he regretted being assigned to this deplorable town.<p>

There was a knock on his door before it quietly opened; "My lord, may I come in?" Alfred asked from the other side.

"Yes, yes come in. What is it Alfred?"

"Well, sir, an unidentified parcel was brought to the front gates. I checked it to make sure that there was nothing funny about it."

Dorn looked away from the window and looked at Alfred, one eyebrow raised; "And?"

"It's for Nora." Alfred pulled a small bundle of cloth from behind his back. He opened it to reveal a beautiful necklace. It had many diamonds with a large sapphire in the middle. A silver imprint of her families crest was pressed into the center. Dorn grabbed the necklace, anger boiling in his blood.

"There was also a note sire." Alfred said, handing over the letter. Dorn opened it to see them wishing her a happy birthday and the best of luck between her and Bard. It mentioned how they would stop by soon to make sure the two are comfortable and living well. Also, if they needed more gold, they would work something out. Dorn threw the letter in the fire. Dorn placed the necklace among the other jewels on his desk.

"Damn that girl! She has caused me nothing but trouble since she came to this village." Dorn sat behind his desk, causing the table to shift and a few pieces of gold trickled onto the floor. "And now she's with the Bargeman, they're hiding gold from me, and any hope I had to that fortune is gone! Even my fool of a sister is letting her live with a heathen!"

Alfred tossed the cloth out the open window, going to stand behind the master. "Don't stress yourself, we'll figure out a way to make her pay," he commented as he gave the master a shoulder rub. Alfred leaned in to his ear, "Maybe we should figure out how to get her back to Helm's Deep."

Dorn nodding, "Yes, that would be best; if I can't have her money then she doesn't need to be here! But how? She's an adult now."

Alfred stopped rubbing his shoulders and moved to stand next to Dorn. A vile smile appeared on his face; "You leave that up to me sire."

* * *

><p>Nora stirred the stew she was making, the aroma filling the room with wondrous smells. Before long Bard would be home and they would be able to enjoy the rest of the day together. She was excited to see him again; she never got tired of seeing him after he would be gone all day. It felt like the smile on her face never left.<p>

As the sun dipped in the sky, Nora lit candles to keep the room lit. As she finished lighting a candle in the living room the door opened, startling Nora. She quickly turned to see Bard standing halfway in the doorway. "Did I startle you?" he asked, looking amused.

Nora crossed her arms, and started tapping her foot; "Where have you been, it's nearly dark!"

"Well, love, if I recall you made me late this morning," he teased as we shrugged off his coat. Nora tried to hold back the smile as he watched him. Bard walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He stared down at her, being a good half a foot taller. "Dinner smells lovely."

"You need a haircut," she said off handedly, brushing some of the hair away from his face. "Or put it up, you look like you belong on the streets!"

Bard just laughed, giving her a kiss. Pulled away, heat on her cheeks, "You sure have been all loving today!" Nora mused, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well, it's your birthday; we get to spend our lives together, and dinner smells amazing. What more could I ask for?"

A knock on the door interrupted their moment. Looking at Bard curiously, she stepped back from his arms. She quietly walked over to the window and peered out, but the view was suddenly blocked by a large body standing in front of it. There was a louder, more persistent knock on the door.

"One moment!" Bard called. The two of them weren't used to visitors, so it was a suspicious that someone was there knocking on the door when it was dark out. Bard opened the door, and he grimaced. "How can I help you?"

"Where is Nora?" the unknown voice said. Nora felt her heart skip a beat, and a pit filled her stomach. She clutched the back of Bard's shirt, but she stayed out of sight. Bard stood tall in the doorway, not allowing them to see into the house. She could see his shoulders tense, and could see him trying to keep the worry off of his face.

"She's not here; I'll let her know that you stopped by." Bard said as he goes to close the door. A boot stands in the way.

"Move out of the way Bard, we know she's in here."

"You're not coming in here." Bard stood his ground. Nora was shaking, scared as to why people we looking for her. She didn't know who was out there, but the voice was starting to sound familiar. Whoever it was, Bard was determined to make sure they didn't get into the house.

Suddenly, a hand shoved Bard back, causing him to stumble back into the dining room table. The city's chief guard, Kirm, stepped in, pinning Bard back with a sword to his throat. Two more city guards quickly came in, grabbing Nora before she had a chance to register what was going on.

One of the men pinned her arms behind her back, while the other started to tie a rope around her wrists. "What are you doing?" Nora cried out as she struggled to get out of their grasps. Bard stood the motionless, fury showing on his face at not being able to do anything while the sword was at his throat.

"Let her go Kirm!" Bard seethed, glaring at the man; Kirm paid him no mind and kept his eye on Nora.

After her arms were tied, Kirm finally spoke; "Where's the gold you're hiding?"

Nora tried to get her breathing under control; "There's no gold-" her breath caught as she saw Kirm push the blade harder at Bard's throat. A small trickle of blood fell down his neck. Bard didn't move though. He finally looked at Nora, pain and fury all over his face. "I-It's under the floorboard in the kitchen. The one that squeaks." She choked out.

One of the men that had tied her arms, a young man named Braga, went to the kitchen and stepped on the floorboards till there was a very loud squeak. He promptly ripped the floorboard out of the ground and tossed it aside. There in the hollow space was a small box with a lock on it. Braga lifted it onto the table and used the butt of his sword to break the cheap lock. He opened it to show the gold that Nora had received from her parents.

Kirm nodded after he saw the gold, and jerked his head towards the door for Braga to take it away. After he left with the gold, Kirm turned his attention back to Nora, but made sure his blade stayed where it was. "Nora, you're under arrest."

"What for?" she gasped, tears threatening to spill. She was scared. She saw Bard shift, but stopped moving as more blood ran down his neck.

"You are under arrest for the smuggling illegal money into Esgaroth, withholding said money from taxes, and conspiracy against The Master of Esgaroth and The Ruler of Helm's Deep."


End file.
